Fars lille pige
by denlilledigter
Summary: en lille historie om hvorfor Hermione er så glad for skole. den er en smule sørgelig!


Fars' lille pige.

Fødselsdag.

Hermione Granger var en lille pige. Hun elskede sine forældre over alt på jorden. Hun havde mange venner i skolen, hvor hun lige begyndt i børnehave klassen.

Hun var en ret så klog pige. Måske ikke den klogeste i hendes klasse. Men det betød ikke så meget for hende. Endnu!

Hun var seks år gammel, og om én dag fyldte hun syv! Hun havde siddet dagen og tænkt.

I morgen skulle alle hendes venner, og veninder komme og fejre hendes fødselsdag. Hun glædede sig til det. Hun var sikker på at det skulle blive den bedste dag nogensinde. Helt uvidende om at det ville blive én af de værste dage i hendes liv gik hun i seng.

Hermione vågnede tidligt den morgen. Hun prøvede at falde i søvn igen, men hver gang hun endelig faldt i søvn fik hun mareridt.

Hun havde haft de samme drømme, lige siden hendes far blev syg.

Hendes forældre havde sagt at det ikke var noget, men hun var en klog pige, så hun vidste godt at det var "noget".

Hun vidste godt at det var farligt. Hun kunne se det på hendes far hver dag. Hun kunne se at han blev svagere.

Hendes forældre kom ind på hendes værelse, og vækkede hende med fødselsdagssang.

De havde en bakke med ind på hendes værelse.

På bakken var en lille gave, et flag, og noget morgenmad, og kakao.

Hendes forældre satte bakken på hendes seng, og satte sig på gulvet ved siden af.

De sad og grinte lidt, mens de spiste morgenmad. Til sidst tog Hermione hendes gave op og begyndte at pakke den op.

Pakken indeholdt en halskæde, som kunne åbnes. Hun åbnede den, og så at der var sat et billede ind. På billedet var hun sammen med hendes forældre.

Der var også en indskrift.

Hun kiggede spørgende på hendes mor.

"Der står "Altid i mit hjerte!" Skat". Sagde hun og kyssede hendes datter på hovedet.

Det blev eftermiddag, og hendes gæster kom.

Det blev aften og de gik igen.

Hermione og hendes forældre sad i stuen og hyggede, og grinte sammen.

Hendes forældre rejste sig og dansede lidt frem og tilbage.

Bagefter tog hendes far, hende op i armene og dansede rundt med hende.

De havde danset i lidt tid da hendes far pludselig begyndte at hoste. Det var værre end det havde været før.

Hermione faldt ned på gulvet. Først så hun intet andet end mørke. Hun kunne mærke at det gjorde meget ondt i hendes fod. Hun hørte at hendes mor skreg. Da hun endelig åbnede øjnene så hun at hendes far lå på gulvet.

Hun begyndte at græd, og løb -eller prøvede at løbe- hen til sin mor, som stod og snakkede i telefon.

Ikke lang tid efter kom en ambulance og hentede hendes far.

Hermione og hendes far fik ikke lov til at komme med til hospitalet.

Der var gået et par uger, uden at de havde hørt noget. Hermione havde slet ikke sovet. Hun turde ikke lukke øjnene af frygt for at der skulle ske noget mens hun sov.

En dag kørte hun, og hendes mor op til sygehuset, for at høre hvordan han havde det.

Lægen sagde at han var meget syg. Hermione forstod ikke så meget af det, men hun forstod nok til at vide at hendes far ikke havde alt for lang tid tilbage.

Hermione sad sammen med hendes far. For første gang i den uge var han vågen. Hun snakkede med ham. Lovede ham, at hvis han blev hos hende skulle hun nok, rydde op på hendes værelse, arbejde hårdt i skolen, og altid være en god pige.

Da hun sagde det havde hun tårer i øjnene.

Han sagde bare til hende at han ikke selv kunne styre det.

Hun lovede ham så at hun ville gøre det alt sammen lige meget hvad.

Hun ville gøre det for ham.

Han klappede hende blidt på kinden og lagde sig så til at sove igen.

To uger efter sad Hermione og hendes mor forrest i kirken. Det var i dag at hendes far skulle begraves.

Hermione havde gjort hvad hun lovede. Det havde godt nok kostet hende alle hendes venner, og veninder, men hun var ligeglad. Hun havde lovet sin far noget, og hun holdt altid hvad hun holdt.

Da hun blev elleve tog hun afsted for at gå på en skole for magikere. Hun fik til at starte med ingen venner, men snart havde hun to bedste venner. Hun glemte aldrig hvad hun havde lovet sin far. Hun fortalte aldrig det til hendes venner. Det var hendes lille hemmelighed.

En hemmelighed hun tog med sig i graven!


End file.
